


What if...?

by hamham1o1



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Minor Injuries, SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS???, because i love friendship, i'll add more if i continue, kinda sad but its tru, still have no idea how to properly tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: (This is just a story about the war. Me just adding my own plot basically.)Wilbur and Tommy flee for the lives after they're exiled.They've lost everything and they're about to lose hope.but what if help was closer than they thought...MY SUMMARIES ARE BULLSHIT IM SORRY
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, there's to many and im lazy
Comments: 50
Kudos: 635





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I already have another fanfic in the works
> 
> but hey, why not start another
> 
> if i continue it. 
> 
> Hope u guys like it! :)

Wilbur ran through the forest, only a few paces behind Tommy. They were running away from Schlatt and his followers who had been slaughtering them in cold blood since they lost the election. Both were out of breath and injured. Tommy was also soaked since he had to swim to get away. Wilbur came to a stop when Tommy stopped in front of him. The 16 year old had a hand on the tree next to him, taking in deep rapid breaths. Wilbur stepped forward and placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“Are you alright Tommy?” asked the older male. Tommy turned towards him, Wilbur’s eyes didn’t miss the cut on Tommy’s shoulder or the arrow wound in his leg, or the blood seeping out of the cut on his cheek. 

“Do I look alright Wilbur?” spat Tommy. Wilbur sighed when Tommy turned away from him with a huff and marched over to a fallen tree. Tommy sat on it and buried his face in his hands. Wilbur himself wasn’t in the best condition. He had a pretty nasty gash on his side accompanied with an arrow wound on his shoulder. Schlatt had decided to give Wilbur a good punch so blood flowed down his face from his nose. He walked over to Tommy and sat down next to him, putting his arm around his shoulder. Wilbur studied Tommy, he was very clearly sad, Wilbur saw that face when he lost the duel but something was different. He looked defeated, a look Tommy rarely wore. There were tears in his eyes and he was doing everything he could to hold them back. 

“Tommy, everything’s going to be fine,” said Wilbur. He was trying to calm the boy down but it didn’t work. Tommy stood up quickly. 

“How is everything going to be “fine” Wilbur!?” yelled Tommy. 

“We lost everything! Our land! Our walls! Our allies! For fucks sake we’ve been exiled! It’s all gone goddammit!” screamed Tommy, his words dripped with venom and anger. Wilbur started at him with pity filled eyes and then looked away. He really didn’t know. Tommy was right, they lost everything. He closed his eyes. Tommy watched Wilbur close his eyes, guilt washed over him. He sat back down next to Wilbur.

“Sorry… I just…” mumbled Tommy.

“No, it’s fine. You’re stressed. I’m stressed. It makes sense for you to be angry.” reasoned Wilbur. They sat in silence before Tommy spoke up. 

“Wilbur?” asked Tommy. Wilbur hummed in response.

“Do you think- do you think Tubbo is going to betray us?” asked Tommy nervously. He fidgeted with the torn fabric on his sleeve. Wilbur looked at him with shock.

“No he won’t.” said Wilbur. 

“How do you know?” mumbled Tommy, “Schlatt made him the right hand man basically. How do you know that Tubbo isn’t going to leave us?” Tommy looked at Wilbur with sad eyes. Wilbur frowned and grabbed Tommy’s shoulders. 

“He’s not going to Tommy. If there’s one thing I can assure you of right now, it’s that Tubbo won’t leave us.” declared Wilbur with a stern voice, Wilbur gave him a smile of reassurance. Tommy stared for a moment before smiling back. Wilbur released his shoulders and looked around, eyes landing on a cave. He stood up and offered a hand to Tommy. 

“We should take cover somewhere in case they're still following us.” said Wilbur. Tommy only nodded and took his hand. The two made their way over to it and sat near the entrance, ready to bolt if they had to. Tommy shivered because of his wet clothing, causing Wilbur to frown. 

“Tommy, come here,” said Wilbur. He patted the empty spot next to him and Tommy limped over there. Wilbur put an arm around Tommy and pulled him close. Tommy tensed at first but relaxed, leaning into the warmth of his friend. The two sat in silence listening for any sign that someone was close. Wilbur noticed how Tommy was trying so hard to stay awake and pulled his head so he could rest it on his shoulder and Wilbur put his head on top of Tommy. He closed his eyes. The sudden sound of a twig snapping sent both of them to their feet in a matter of seconds. Tommy had out his diamond sword. 

“Shit.” mumbled Tommy. Wilbur ignored it and searched the treeline for any sign of a person. Two boots emerged from under a tree and to their surprise, but also horror, Dream emerged from the shadows. His white mask was completely covering his face, a rare sight, but when it was it usually meant whoever he was looking at was in for a fight. They both tensed as he stepped fully into the light. It was dusk and the shadow plus his mask gave off an eerie vibe. Wilbur stepped forward. 

“What do you want, Dream?” asked Wilbur cautiously. Dream raised one of his gloved hands and lifted up his mask just above his lips. 

“I just thought I’d help.” said Dream, the two heard footsteps behind Dream. Tommy snarled and stepped forward. 

“You green bastard-” started Tommy but the figure that emerged next to Dream killed the words in his throat. Tubbo stood next to Dream, he was out of breath. Tommy couldn’t find words and Wilbur stared at him with shock. Tubbo looked up and a smile lit up his features immediately. 

“Tommy!” yelled Tubbo happily. He ran over and hugged Tommy. Tommy yelped in surprise and looked down at his shorter friend. Tubbo squeezed him and Tommy felt a smile form on his face. 

“Sorry, I know you're not a big fan of hugs.” said Tubbo as he pulled away. Much to his surprise Tommy pulled him in again and hugged him tightly. Tubbo’s eyes widened but he returned the hug with a smile. Wilbur stared at the two with a fond smile before his mind drifted back to Dream. He picked up Tommy’s dropped diamond sword and held in in front of him. Tommy noticed and pulled Tubbo behind him in a protective manner. 

“Why did you bring him here?” asked Wilbur. Dream perked up after realizing the attention was back on him. He shrugged.

“He looked worried about you two. He didn’t know where you had run off too so I thought I’d help him.” said Dream calmly. Tommy stepped forward.

“But why?” demanded Tommy. Dream turned towards him. 

“Again. I thought I’d help.” answered Dream.

“So what? Now that you brought Tubbo here what are you going to do? Tell the others where we are?” asked Wilbur. Dream shook his head and sighed. 

“I want to help. I want to help you get L’manburg back.” said Dream. Wilbur was going to speak but an enraged Tommy beat him to it. 

“Like hell you do! You were the one against its creation in the first place! You turned our own men against us to win. Why the hell would we ever trust you!?” yelled Tommy. Tubbo grabbed his arm.

“Tommy calm down, just listen to him.” said Tubbo. Wilbur stayed quiet. 

“Do you trust him Tubbo?” asked Tommy. Tubbo looked towards Dream then back at Tommy. 

“Yes. I do. Just listen to him first before you decide to not trust him.” said Tubbo. Tommy looked back towards Dream. 

“Why do you want to help?” asked Wilbur. 

“Because you guys fought for L’manburg. You started a war for its independence. Even after you lost Tommy gave up the most important thing he owned just so it could be free. That drive, that determination was always something I admired about your side. It just feels wrong that they’re tearing it down. Even Eret was against destroying everything but that’s what they’re doing. What Schlatt is doing is wrong. When he ran he said presidency but now it's just a dictatorship. Also he took down your walls and plans to “expand his land” for more power, something I DO NOT agree with. I guess the thing that really annoyed me was when he revoked your citizenship. L’manburg wouldn’t even exist without you two idiots. I get you have no reason to trust me but I really do want to help.” said Dream. Wilbur and Tommy eyed each other warily. Tubbo walked forward and stopped next to Dream.

“I trust him guys. He seems genuine.” said Tubbo. Wilbur sighed.

“If Tubbo trusts him… then maybe…” said Wilbur, “we should trust him too.” Tubbo and Dream smiled at his words. Wilbur stepped forward and held out his hand. Dream took it and shook it gently. 

“Glad we have another ally.” said Wilbur. Tommy scoffed. Dream released Wilbur’s hand and held it out in front of Tommy.

“Allies?” asked Dream. Tommy looked at Dream’s hand before looking at Dream who was smiling at him reassuringly. Tommy grunted and shook Dream’s hand.

“Allies,” said Tommy. Wilbur smiled at him and Tubbo cheered. 

“Great, now that that’s settled. What are we going to do. We only have 4 people right now.” said Wilbur. Dream chuckled. The 3 of them turned to him.

“I already have Eret on my side. I told him not to come because you guys aren’t a big fan of him but, he said he wanted to help. We have similar motives, basically we both think it's unfair. He spent a lot of time on those walls and schlatt is leading a dictatorship which both me and eret personally don't agree with. He also has resources and Schlatt doesn’t give a damn about him so it’ll be easy for him to join us.” said Dream. Wilbur groaned at the mention of Eret’s name but nodded.

“Since we are so desperate at the moment we will CONSIDER accepting help from that bastard,” said Wilbur. 

“Anyone else?” asked Tubbo. Dream smirked. 

“Yes, he should be joining up shortly,” said Dream. Just as he finished his sentence, the 4 of them heard footsteps. Dream turned to the side.

“Took you long enough,” said Dream. Another figure emerged from the treeline next to Dream. Everyone stared in shock, immediately recognizing him.

“Yeah, well I’ve never been on this server and you just gave me random cords. Give me a break.” said Technoblade. The other 3 there stared in awe at the pig hybrid. Tommy grinned.

“Holy shit,” said Tommy. Techno turned to him.

“Heard y’all need an assassin.” said Techno. Wilbur grinned.

“Yes!” said Tubbo. Techno chuckled and Dream laughed.

“You now have 2 of the best pvpers in minecraft on your side. Think it’ll be enough?” asked Dream with a smirk. Tommy and Wilbur looked at eachother with disbelief. Both had grins on their faces. 

“We have a chance.” said Tommy. Wilbur leaned over and threw an arm around Tommy’s shoulder.

“WE HAVE A CHANCE!” yelled Wilbur happily. Tubbo stuck out his hand, looking at everyone. 

“Hands in the middle!” said Tubbo. Dream smirked and placed his hand on top of Tubbo’s.

“L’manburg strong,” said Dream. Techno placed his hand in the center next.

“L’manburg strong,” repeated Techno. Wilbur and Tommy stepped closer to their allies. Both placed their hands in the center. 

“L’manburg strong,” said Wilbur.

“L’manburg strong!” cheered Tommy. 

“Let’s get back what’s rightfully ours and save our friends from this tyranny!” said Wilbur. They threw their hands into the air, all of them looked at Wilbur with smiles. 

“Hell yeah!” yelled Tubbo.

“Let’s go!” cheered Dream.

“No idea what’s going on but we’re overthrowing government so WOO!” said Techno.

“POG!” screamed Tommy.

“L’MANBURG STRONG!” 


	2. Answer

hiya guys,

Based off the overwhelming amount of yes's in the comments, I'll be continuing this!! 

Im really happy you all liked it so much and im sorry I didn't answer all ur comments since that's normally something i'd do but there's so many :D

Quick warning tho, I have another fanifc in progress (Go check it out!) so updates on this one will probably be less frequent since I update the other one like every one or two days. This one would probably be every three to four days. Juts thought i'd let y'all know!

Thanks for all the support! :D  
  


-Ash :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry but i really dont feel like typing a summary hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be doing homework i didn't finish last quarter but hey, I don't care and i deprive more happiness from writing and reading y'all's comments than I ever will from homework. 
> 
> I hope y'all like it! It took a while because I've been working on the next chapter of my other fanic too haha (Go check it out!)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Tubbo walked next to Schlatt as he barked orders at his men. His head hung low. In all honesty he was scared of the man. He knew if Schlatt would realize he was a double agent he’d be fine but the thought still worried him. He eyed Dream who was standing in the treeline, hidden from sight with an invisibility potion, the only thing that could be seen were his iron boots. Dream agreed to keep an eye on Tubbo while he was around Schlatt to make sure the 16 year old remained unharmed. The rest of the group was honestly wary about getting Dream’s help. He’d been on the other side of the revolution to create L’manburg, he couldn’t blame them for not wanting to trust him right off the bat and he understood that. They all decided he’d be good at watching Tubbo. The best choice in all honesty. If he were spotted, it wouldn’t be too weird for the admin of the server to be walking around, and he was still considered the ‘neutral party’ because Jschlatt’s side had no idea that he’d picked a side and it was going to stay that way.

“TUBBO!” shouted Jschlatt. Tubbo jerked back into reality at his loud voice.

“Y-yes sir?” stuttered the boy. Jschlatt stared at him with cold, menacing black eyes. The ram hybrid sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Go, do something useful instead of standing here doing nothing.” remarked Schlatt. He pulled out a sword and tossed it towards Tubbo who barely caught it after it almost cut him. 

“Find Wilbur and Tommy. Bring them here or give us coordinates of their base.” demanded Schlatt. Tubbo looked nervously at the diamond blade in his hands before nodding quickly. He felt a sudden stinging pain on his cheek when Jschlatt’s hand connected with his cheek. A small yelp came from his throat.

“You refer to me as Sir or President. Do not nod to me. And make eye contact.” spat Schlatt. Tubbo put a hand on his cheek and looked up at him. 

“Okay sir. It w-won’t happen again.” said Tubbo. Schlatt tched and turned around, facing his other slaves. Tubbo felt tears well up in his eyes and he turned towards the treeline. He squeezed his eyes shut in anger. He reached the treeline and was far away from Jschlatt by now. He felt so frustrated, he wanted to do something, anything but he knew he could. A hand was on his shoulder and he almost screamed but the hand was over his mouth prevented him from doing so.

“It’s me!” said Dream. Tubbo visibly relaxed at the sight of the older male. Dream removed his hand and Tubbo sighed with relief. Dream also sighed, eyes glancing at the red mark on the side of Tubbo’s face. Anger sparked in him but he held back his impending rage. Tubbo looked sad and frustrated so Drea went with the more comedic approach to talk to him.

“I swear you can hit a higher note than George when you scream,” joked Dream. Tubbo looked at him, and chuckled, a smile on his face. It wasn’t a big smile, it was small, but Dream was satisfied knowing he’d put one there. It always felt unnatural when Tubbo wasn’t smiling. The two spoke of random things on the way back to their underground base. Dream was laughing after Tubbo had told him about Wilbur’s quote book filled with Tommy’s “wisest” words. Tubbo wiped a tear from his eye when they came to a stop in front of the entrance. Dream stepped forward and mined the dirt and motioned for him to go inside.

“After you.” said Dream. Tubbo giggled and entered. Dream entered next, almost hitting his head on the ceiling. 

“We really need to fix this roof. If I have trouble walking in then everyone else does too,” stated Dream. Tubbo scratched the back of his neck.

“Guess it’s good that I’m the only short person haha.” responded Tubbo. Dream smiled and the two made either way down the staircase. Yelling filled their ears after only walking down a few steps. The farther down the got the louder the yells became. 

“DAMMIT WILBUR! LET ME OUT!” screamed Tommy. Dream and Tubbo looked at each other before sighing. 

“Goddammit, I can already feel the headache coming.” groaned Dream. Tubbo smiled at him sympathetically as they reached the highest platform in the ravine. They walked down at the bottom of the stairs and saw Techno and Wilbur standing in front of a wall. Tommy’s screams were muffled making the duo raise their eyebrows in confusion. Wilbur was leaning against the wall laughing his ass off while Techno was standing with a hand over his mouth trying to control his laughter. 

“I’m going to check on the potato farm real quick,” said Tubbo. Dream watched the boy disappear into one of the rooms carved into the ravines walls. Dream himself walked towards the commotion in front of him. Wilbur destroyed a few blocks with his pickaxe and Tommy’s yelling filled the cavern at full volume again sending Wilbur into another fit of hysteria. 

“DAMMIT WILBUR! SERIOUSLY! THIS ISN’T FUNNY ANYMORE!” he heard Tommy yell. He walked up to them and his eyes landed on a stuck Tommy and he snorted.

“What the hell?” asked Dream snickering. Wilbur was too out of breath to answer leaving it to Techno. 

“Tommy tried to decorate the walls with blocks of diamond and redstone but Wilbur said no. One thing led to another and Tommy got frustrated and dug his own room and started placing redstone blocks. He placed one too close to a piston and now he’s stuck,” explained Techno. Dream stared at Techno for a moment then back at Tommy who was begging Dream to let him out. 

“Come on Dream lemme out!” yelled Tommy. Dream stared for a minute longer before a wheeze escaped his lips and he was almost on the floor with laughter. Wilbur looked at the wheezing man and laughed harder. Even Techno laughed. 

“YOU’RE ALL ASSHOLES!” screeched Tommy as he attempted to pry himself out. While it was funny as hell Dream did feel bad for him, just barely though. He was still laughing when he stepped forward and mined the redstone block above the piston. The contraption stopped working immediately and Tommy scrambled out of the hole. Wilbur groaned with a smile.

“Thank you Dream! At least someone here has some level of decency!” yelled Tommy. Wilbur stood straight still snickering. 

“They way you got trapped after chasing me into the nether! Talk about karma!” said Wilbur cheerfully. Tommy glared at the laughing man and pulled out his bow.

“I’ll show you karma bitch!” yelled Tommy. He ran at Wilbur and attempted to tackle him but Techno grabbed his arm.   
“Come on, we don’t need anyone dying,” said Techno with a smile. Tommy pulled away and glared at Wilbur, arms crossed.

“Plus Dream’s back so I can only assume Tubbo’s back too.” said Techno. Wilbur wiped his eyes before straightening his coat. 

“You are correct Techno. Now let's have a conversation about what Tubbo found out instead of dealing with this child,” mocked Wilbur. Tommy was fuming but he was also standing next to Techno who could pin him to the ground in an instant. He grumbled.

“Fuck you.” spat Tommy. The group headed over to the campfire, each one sitting down, except for Dream who chose to remain standing, leaning against the wall. 

“Tubbo! Meeting!” called Wilbur. Tubbo responded with a quick ‘okay’ and sprinted over to the group and joined them on the ground next to Tommy. Wilbur cleared his throat.

“Did you find out anything? Did anything happen?” he asked. Tubbo responded.

“Nothing important. It was just another day of him yelling at us to do things.” Dream sighed internally when Tubbo kept the slap out of the conversation. Wilbur sighed. This was the third day since Tubbo was undercover and they still hadn’t found anything about the other side. Tubbo’s eyes lit up when he remembered something.

“Oh! Schlatt and Eret! They had quite a fight earlier. A lot of yelling from what it looked like. I wasn’t there but you could tell they were having a disagreement. It ended with Eret storming out and yelling ‘fuck you’. Other than that I didn’t hear anything.” finished Tubbo. 

“Well that’s something but it’s not helpful that you didn’t hear anything.” said Tommy. Dream cleared his throat, gaining their attention. 

“I heard some of their argument.” said Dream. Tubbo gawked at him for a moment. 

“You did?!” asked Tubbo Dream nodded. 

“I didn’t hear very much but I have a pretty basic idea, I think. It was when I lost sight of Tubbo and I was trying to find a better angle. I snuck by the room the two were arguing in. It sounded like Schlatt was trying to get Eret to do something, but whatever it was seriously pissed him off because he looked PISSED. I’ve never seen Eret so mad. He screamed “there’s no way in hell I’m going to do that”, an answer Schlatt didn’t seem too happy with. Nothing of importance was said after that. It was just them going back and forth yelling insults.” said Dream. Wilbur looked away from him and crossed his arms.

“What was he trying to make him do….” mumbled Wilbur to himself. 

“There was one more thing Schlatt said though,” said Dream. The group looked at him again. 

“What was it?”asked Techno. Dream sighed.

“I don’t want you guys to jump to conclusions but… he said ‘You did it back then, just do it again’.” said Dream. The others looked at him. Tommy looked away first.

“Shit. What if he…” started Tommy, his voice trailed off at the end. The group had been speaking to Eret since this had started. He didn’t know the location of his base because they didn’t trust him right away. He seemed genuine about wanting to help so the others were more open about accepting his help after talking with the man for 2 days. Wilbur was the only one staying cautious but even he trusted him a little bit more than before. A big improvement from not trusting him at all. If he were to betray them again, it’d be bad. Tubbo placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“I don’t think he will,” said Tubbo.

“I agree, based on his reaction. He looked genuinely pissed. A rare sight for Eret since he’s normally laid back.” reasoned Dream. The group went silent after that, each one glanced at Wilbur who looked deep in thought. Wilbur closed his eyes and sighed. 

“I think we should be wary of him until we can ask him what really happened.” said Wilbur. 

“I was going to invite him to base but that will have to wait until his name is cleared.” The group nodded or hummed in response. Wilbur stood up and yawned.

“I think we should get some sleep. It’s been a long day.” said Wilbur. 

“Good idea.” agreed Techno. They all stood and made their ways to their private sleeping areas. Wilbur stepped inside his room after telling everyone goodnight. He leaned against his door and sunk to the floor, resting his head on his knees. 

“Dammit…” mumbled Wilbur. 

“God fucking dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't to proud of this so sorry if you weren't a big fan of it haha
> 
> i usually add more to these but I'm like really tired even tho I need to stay up and do work haha.
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading!! 
> 
> Thank you all for all the comments and kudos! They really mean a lot :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got some eret guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this and i honestly dont know why lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy it though! 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos as well!
> 
> :)))

Eret walked back and forth in his castle. After what happened earlier he, for the first time since it was built, closed the gates to his castle. Every entrance or exit was blocked off with iron bars or wooden doors. Eret was stressed to say the least. What Schlatt told him to do and what Schlatt was planning to do. He bit his lip and decided to walk upstairs. He grabbed a torch off the wall and walked up the stairs in one of his towers. It was getting colder as winter neared. The cold wind blew, threatening to blow out Eret’s light. The sky was clear and the moon’s light shined down. He pulled his red cloak tighter around his body. He looked out over the land. It was dim where L’manburg once stood. The land there looked wrong without those stone walls. The stone walls he built. He let out a shaky sigh. He truly felt bad for Wilbur and Tommy. The moment Jschlatt exiled Tommy and Wilbur was the exact moment where Eret knew everything was going to go down hill. He watched them destroy L’manburg’s walls and he stood there, unable to do anything. He slammed his fist on the wall of his castle, tears of frustration threatening to fall. Eret removed his glasses revealing his glowing white eyes. He stared into the sky. Suddenly he saw something. Something bright where L’manburg’s walls used to be. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the flag covered in flames. Rage over took him. Nikki had spent hours making that flag. Without much thought he ran down the stairs and out the front gate, locking it behind him. He ran down the wooden path he and his friend’s walked down on multiple occasions, smiling, and laughing. He unclipped his red cloak and it fell to the ground. Eret ran by Tommy’s house and then through the tunnel that Tommy had made in the mountain. He came to a stop when he saw the flag. It was charred and burning brightly. Eret grit his teeth. 

“NO! PLEASE!” he heard Nikki scream. Eret ran towards the sound of his voice. He saw her in front of Jschlatt on the ground. When his eyes landed on Schlatt he marched down the stairs. 

“Get up. You’re being petty.” spat Jschlatt. Tears were running down Nikki’s face. Eret watched someone walk up and stand next to Schlatt. Fundy stood there, torch in hand. He wasn’t wearing his L’manburg uniform anymore, instead he wore a suit with a tie. It looked wrong on the fox. He wore an emotionless expression. Nikki stood up.

“How could you!? You know how long I spent on that Fundy!” yelled Nikki. Eret walked faster once he saw Schlatt’s enraged expression. The horned man raised his hand with the intent to slap her but Eret got between them gripping Schlatt’s wrist tightly. 

“Don’t you fucking DARE.” threatened Eret. Jschlatt yanked his hand away from Eret. The two stared daggers at each other until Schlatt huffed and turned around. He motioned for Fundy to follow. 

“I don’t have time to deal with you.” said Schlatt. He stopped walking for a moment and turned slightly to face Eret.

“The deal is still an option Eret.” said Jschlatt with a grin. Eret growled.

“Fuck. You.” was all he said. Jschlatt’s grin faded and he turned back around. 

“You’ll come running back to me. They always do.” remarked Schlatt as he disappeared into the night. Eret turned to Nikki immediately and placed a hand on her cheek. 

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly. Nikki sniffled and nodded.

“I’m fine.” she answered. He wiped away her fresh tears with his thumb. She looked towards the flag.

“How could they…? How could he?” asked Nikki. Eret turned towards the flag. He went into his inventory and got out a bucket of water. 

“Wait here. I’ll walk you home.” said Eret. She nodded and Eret ran towards the flag and climbed the ladder to the top. Fire was everywhere but that didn’t stop him from pouring the water over the flames, snuffing them. He poured water on another group of flames but some on his left sparked up suddenly and burned his arm. He cried out in pain but threw the water on them. 

“Shit…” he mumbled under his breath. He finished what he was doing and unclipped the flag from the pole. The charred fabric fell to the ground with a small thud. Eret carefully climbed down the ladder with his one arm. He grabbed the fabric and dragged it over to where Nikki stood waiting for him. She gasped once she saw his arm.   
“Eret! Are you okay?” she asked frantically. She gently grabbed his burnt arm and studied the wound. 

“Don’t worry Nikki. I’m fine. It’s just a burn. I’ll treat it once I return home.” answered Eret. She looked dissatisfied with his answer but shook her head.

“Would you mind helping me fold this?” he asked, raising the remains of the flag up slightly. 

“Of course.” The two folded up L’manburg’s flag and Eret handed it to her.

“You should keep it. It’s your after all,” said Eret with a smile. Nikki looked up at him and smiled. She took it and held it close to her chest. The two walked away from what once was L’manburg. They walked until they reached Tommy’s house. 

“Do you have a place to stay?” he asked. She looked towards him.

“I never made a house.” she answered, “I lived in L’manburg.” Eret frowned at her words.

“Would you like to stay in my castle?” She smiled at him and shook his head.

“No, I’m fine. I can just stay in Wilbur’s old house or Tommy’s. But thank you.” responded Nikki. Eret frowned but nodded. Eret didn’t miss the tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

“It’ll all be okay.” whispered Eret. Nikki chuckled.

“I believe you Eret.” They separated and said their goodbyes. Eret watched walk away before sighing. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

“Goddammit.” he cursed after remembering his arm. Eret turned on the path and headed back towards his castle. He picked up the cape he abandoned on his way to L’manburg and pulled it over his shoulder. The wind had picked up so he hurried back home. Eret arrived at his gates and fished the key from his pocket, unlocked the gate and then relocked it once he was inside. He hated locking his doors, he made the castle a place for everyone. A supportive place for people who were struggling with their sexuality and supporting those who didn’t receive support from their friends or family or just to celebrate people in the LGBT community. But for the first time since joining the server he truly felt like he was in danger. Even during the war for L’manburg he didn’t feel like he’d be attacked every second. He started a fire and went to find some medical supplies only to discover he had none.

“Oh come on,” mumbled Eret he turned around but when he did he heard a thump. His heart stopped for a moment. He grabbed his sword off the wall next to his throne. Who was it? Was it even a who? He walked around for a few more minutes but there was no one in sight. He sighed and lightly slapped his face for being so paranoid. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and screamed, turning around quickly. His eyes landed on a surprised man in a green hoodie wearing a mask. 

“Dream?!” yelled Eret. 

“Yeah! It’s me! Holy shit!” said Dream frantically. Eret groaned and dropped his sword. 

“For fucks sake...“ mumbled Eret. Dream walked towards him.

“Are you okay?” asked Dream as he lifted up Eret’s arm. Eret looked at it, the burn itself wasn’t too bad it just stung like hell.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just burned it.” responded Eret. Much to Eret’s surprise, Dream grabbed his face.

“Uh Dream?” asked Eret confused as to what he was doing. Dream released his face.

“What happened?” he asked. Eret raised an eyebrow. 

“What?”

“Something bad happened while I was gone. You can tell. The bags under your eyes and the paranoia are major signs. Your voice is also slightly different than usual, it's deeper than normal and you’re injured.” answered Dream. Eret sighed of course Dream would pick up on that. 

“They burned it, the L’manburg flag.” Dream’s eyes widened under his mask. 

“Those bastards,” spat Dream. Even Dream knew how long it took for Nikki to make that. 

“Then Nikki was telling them to stop but they didn’t and Schlatt got mad, tried to slap her. I jumped in and stopped it but the look in Schlatt’s eyes was bone chilling.” Dream nodded. Eret could tell Dream wasn’t too happy with these revelations.

“I’m going to have to tell Wilbur and Tommy. God, that’s going to damage their already depleting hope.” whispered Dream. 

“And the burn? How’d that happen?” 

“I managed to save the flag before it burned completely. Some flame sparked up beside me and I didn’t react fast enough.” stated Eret. Dream nodded again and went into his bag. 

“I’ll help you with it. Your arm.” offered Dream. Eret accepted the help and the two sat in front of the fire letting the flame warm them. Dream carefully cleaned the wound and applied antiseptic to insure it didn’t get infected. Last but not least Dream wrapped his arm with gauze and then bandages. 

“There.” said Dream with a hint of pride in his voice. Eret chuckled at his tone.

“Very impressive.” said Eret with a smile.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here? You said you were going to be staying with Wilbur and Tommy?” asked Eret.

“I was, but I couldn’t sleep so I went out for a walk and I thought I’d stop by because I needed to speak to you.” Eret raised an eyebrow at his words.

“You needed to speak with me? What for?” Dream sighed.

“You and Jschlatt. You had an argument. I heard some of it and I didn’t like what I heard.” said Dream. Eret swallowed remembering that argument and he looked towards Dream. Dream sighed and removed his hood and unclipped his mask, revealing his face. 

“I need you to look me in the eyes, Eret, and tell me you aren’t going to betray Pogtopia.” demanded Dream. Eret studied Dream’s face. It was a rare sight to see him without his mask. Only a few people here had seen his face, him being one of those people. Eret always got distracted by the scar over his left eye and the one on the edge of his cheek. He had another across the bridge of his nose. No one knew how he got them except Sapnap and no one dared to ask after what happened the last time someone asked. Eret sighed and stared into Dream’s green eyes. 

“I will not betray you or anyone. I’m against them just as much as you are especially after tonight.” said Eret sternly. They continued to look into each other's eye before Dream smiled and picked up his mask. He secured it back on his face. 

“I believe you but the other’s are even more wary now. They want to speak to you themselves because they’re still cautious when it comes to trusting me, so my word won't do.” stated Dream as he stood up and popped his back. He held a hand out to Eret who took it and Dream pulled him off the ground. 

“That makes sense. I only assume they’re going to come here?” Dream nodded in response. 

“Should we do it in the basement? It’s harder to hear from down there.” offered Eret.

“Good idea. Schlatt should be holding that speech thing tomorrow so I’ll bring them here during that.” The two walked to the front door. Dream yawned.

“Would you like to stay here for tonight?” asked Eret. Dream looked towards him then towards the door. He shrugged.

“Sure, why not?” he answered with a smile. Eret led him upstairs to a spare room next to his. 

“Knock on my door if you need anything okay?” said Eret. 

“Got it.” Eret turned to leave but Dream spoke. 

“One more thing though. Why were the gates locked? I’ve never seen them closed and you’ve been here for quite some time.” asked Dream. 

“I don’t feel safe currently. Schlatt’s not a big fan of me right now so I closed them to be safe.” answered Eret honestly because what would be the point in lying. Dream could see through any of his lies instantly. Dream scowled at his answer.

“You’ll be able to open them again Eret. I will assure you of that.” said Dream. Eret smiled.

“Get some sleep, Dream. You’ll need it if you’re going to keep that promise.” Dream chuckled.

“Goodnight Eret.” said Dream. Eret waved and closed the door behind him. He headed to his room and collapsed on his bed, sleep consuming him almost immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be out in a day or three :)
> 
> :)


End file.
